Episode 23 (FA)
Naraku: Trap of Light is the twenty-third episode of InuYasha: The Final Act. Synopsis # Magatsuhi is gone, leaving room in the Shikon Jewel for a speck of light to return. However, instead of being a threat to Naraku, this turn of events proves beneficial to Naraku; the light leads Miroku and Sango into traps that will test their hearts. Summary As Magatsuhi fades from existence, Kagome feels a pulse as her complete spiritual powers return are returned to her. Naraku begins shaking, causing her to fall. Inuyasha rushes to her, catching Kagome and getting bathed in a purifying light. Kagome notices that Inuyasha's demonic features have faded and he is back to normal. Inuyasha tells her it's thanks to her power of purification. However, Kagome says it's only thanks to Sesshōmaru destroying Magatsuhi that she can purify him again. She turns to thank him for his help, but finds Sesshōmaru is already gone. Resuming his search for Rin now that his personal vendetta against Magatsuhi is settled, Sesshōmaru notices he can find her scent much easier now. He wonders if Kagome's spiritual powers purified Naraku's demonic aura, which was covering Rin's scent. Elsewhere, Kohaku, Jaken and Shippō notice Naraku is shaking, wondering if he knows they're inside him. At that very question, Jaken and Shippō are tossed off A-Un while Kohaku continues on ahead. With the death of Magatsuhi a small dot of light returns to the Shikon Jewel thanks to Kagome's power of purification. Naraku knows that this ray of light will give hope to his foes; however, he decides to mold the ray of light into a ray of despair. To assist in Naraku's scheme, Byakuya scatters several pieces of reflective paper throughout Naraku's body, spreading the light to ever corner. Appearing as another face on his flesh, Naraku tells Inuyasha and Kagome about the light that has returned to the jewel, also informing them that Miroku has distanced himself from Sango to avoid drawling her into his Wind Tunnel, which is now dangerously at its limit, meaning he will be sucked in the next time he uses it. At the same time, the light from the jewel reaches Miroku and Sango; Miroku prays his Wind Tunnel lasts until he can suck Naraku in and break the curse (or at least take Naraku and the Jewel with him as he dies), while Sango wants to find her beloved before he can use the Wind Tunnel. At the same time, Inuyasha and Kagome race to find Miroku; Kagome notes that they're getting farther away from the real jewel, meaning Miroku will attempt killing Naraku in vain. Miroku reaches the source of the light, only to find a false Naraku, who congratulates him on being the first of his friends to reach him. Meanwhile, Sango has encountered another false Naraku; however he holds captive the real Rin. Sango must choose whether or not to hurl her Hiraikotsu in hopes of killing Naraku to save Miroku, but at the cost of Rin's life. The illusion explains Miroku will be tricked into using his Wind Tunnel. Byakuya observes this from behind Sango, thinking about how hard it is to create so many illusions. Kohaku reaches the area as well, but finds himself trapped behind a wall of flesh; he attempts to call to Sango. Byakuya greets him, but explains his efforts to get Sango's attention will fail as his illusion of Naraku is all she notices. Sango decides that even if it means going to hell, she'll save Miroku. She tosses Hiraikotsu. Just as this happens, Inuyasha and Kagome arrive at Miroku's location. Kagome fires an arrow at the illusion, but it simply fizzes out of existence briefly; Miroku can't even see them. Inuyasha guesses Naraku wants Miroku to suck all three of them in when he opens the Wind Tunnel. Miroku tears the beads off his wrist, ready to unleash the curse Naraku gave him; however, Inuyasha grabs Miroku's fist before he can uncover the Wind Tunnel, slamming it down and telling Kagome to put the beads over it. Inuyasha notes that if they were any slower, they would all be dead. Miroku continues yelling at the illusion, not even noticing his allies. Kagome tries destroying it again, but the illusions says it will not fade until Miroku dies. Knowing that she must hurt the real Naraku to dispel the illusions, Kagome sees the Shikon Jewel with Naraku's real body; she shoots an arrow that vanishes just like when she shot Hitomiko. The arrow reappears inside Naraku's barrier, severing his right arm. At that moment, Byakuya loses his right arm, losing focus on his illusion. Rin falls just in time to miss being hit by Sango's Hiraikotsu. Although Rin is freed and falls to her death, Kohaku manages to break out to save Rin before falling. Byakuya says Sango was willing to kill her, making sure Sesshōmaru overhears. He glowers but does not act. Sango begs him to wait to kill her until after Naraku has been defeated. Sesshōmaru seems fine with the delay. Everyone heads off as Naraku's body falls apart around them, while Byakuya sneaks off to draw his sword, saying that it's time for him to draw it. Reaching Naraku's main body, Inuyasha attempts to kill Naraku with a strike from the Meidō Zangetsuha, but misses thanks to Naraku moving his flesh around. Shippō barely avoids the Meidō as it glides past him; he watches as Byakuya absorbs the energy of the Meidō into his sword for a one-time-only use. Though he expects to be captured, Shippō is advised by Byakuya to leave Naraku before the wound closes up again. Byakuya of the Dreams then vanishes, angering Shippō. Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku notice Naraku has become serious about their deaths as his miasma has become more potent than it ever was; it's lethal to anything mortal, even to one with powerful purification powers like Kagome. However, this is noticed as Naraku becoming desperate. Inuyasha vows to kill his foe even though he's using Tessaiga for a barrier to keep Miroku and Kagome safe. zh:第二十三集（完结篇） Category:Episodes